To maintain an ecological balance within an aquarium, it is necessary to keep the water in the aquarium clean. Cleaning is often accomplished by pumping water from the aquarium to a filter device, filtering the water through a filter medium, and returning the filtered water to the aquarium.
As aquarium water passes through the filter media, particulates trapped by the media can gradually slow or block the passage of water through the media. Thus, it is necessary for the user to periodically remove and replace the filter media.
Because the filter elements need to be changed or serviced, it can result in more waste. As more people are conscious of having “greener” products, e.g. more environmentally friendly products, there is a need for improvement in aquarium filters to have less waste.